


酸涩的巧克力

by chaichai_hai



Series: 酸涩的巧克力 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaichai_hai/pseuds/chaichai_hai
Summary: 我迫害妹妹，我有罪
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 酸涩的巧克力 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647463
Kudos: 8





	酸涩的巧克力

Elsa从未想过这一天会到的如此之快。  
Anna会遇到她心仪的对象，结婚生子。  
即便她再怎么喜欢Anna，也不能拦着Anna奔向她所喜欢的对象。  
Elsa曾想过，她也许会笑着祝福Anna，因为Anna找到了她的终身幸福。  
可现如今，只是一个心仪对象的出现就快要让Elsa疯掉了。  
她受不了，Anna会在别人怀里撒娇，那个人会触碰她，亲吻她，甚至是占有她。  
而这一切都他妈是如此的合理！  
为什么不能是她，那个人为什么不能是她？因为她们是姐妹？是血亲？  
滚蛋，通通滚蛋，她不要这些，她要眼前的这个人，背德也好乱伦也罢，她不能没有Anna！  
谁都别想来打扰她们两个，任何人都不许！  
可是Anna要走了，她遇到了她所喜欢的人，那自己该怎么办？  
勾引她？对，没错，Anna最喜欢姐姐了不是吗？  
“Anna...Anna”Elsa疯狂的叫着她的名字，“求你了，背叛这些所谓的道德伦理，选择我吧...”  
眼泪不知道什么时候掉了下来，为了她的堕落，为了她的沉沦....

姐姐的泪水滴落在了Anna脸上，她不能再推开Elsa，Elsa把最真实原始的自己暴露在她眼前，抛弃掉了所有自尊和骄傲哀求她别走。  
她是Elsa啊，是那个完美无缺的天之骄女，是那个自信冷酷的天才教授，她怎么能这么低三下四地求自己的妹妹呢？  
她到底...到底有多爱自己的妹妹。  
Anna的理智彻底破碎了，她不能再否认自己的内心了，她要爱眼前这个姐姐！

Anna起身吻住Elsa，被她的举动吓到了的Elsa松开了对她的束缚，Anna的手爬上了Elsa的脸颊，她用尽所有力气吻着她的姐姐，直到两个人都快喘不过气的时候才松开了她。  
“想什么呢姐姐，我选择的一直都是你。”  
Anna亲吻着她的眼睑。  
“你根本就不用求我。”  
Anna亲吻着她的脸颊。  
“我心里想着念着的全是你。”  
Anna轻吻姐姐的嘴唇，用了她最温柔的声音说道“我爱你。”

Elsa猛然贴了上来，两人的唇舌互相缠绕，姐姐的吻强势得让Anna无法抵抗，情不自禁勾住了姐姐的脖子，任由她把自己压倒在身下。  
“等...姐姐...不要舔耳朵...”  
天知道她的耳朵有多敏感，Elsa只是稍微伸出舌头舔了一下Anna就情不自禁地发出呻吟。  
“敏感部位在这里是吗？”Elsa轻轻咬住Anna的左耳，惹得Anna娇喘连连。  
Elsa调戏妹妹的同时手也没有闲下来，她解开了妹妹睡衣的扣子，嗯？看来Anna洗完澡都不喜欢穿Bra，也好，省了点功夫。

或许是Elsa赤身裸体太久，手掌的温度很低，所以当她的手触碰到自己的肌肤时，Anna因为这突如其来的冰凉触感而颤抖了一下。  
随后Elsa的手开始在Anna身上游走，最终停留在了Anna胸前，食指绕着乳晕不断地转圈圈，也终于放开了Anna最为敏感的耳朵，低头含住了Anna那早已挺立的果实。  
“啊....姐...”刺激来得太突然，Anna也没想到自己会发出这么令人害羞的声音，急忙捂住自己的嘴不让声音倾泻出去。  
“Anna乖，叫出来。”Elsa现在已经没有理智可言了，她满心都是眼前这个软玉温香的妹妹，她想听见妹妹娇羞的呻吟，她发誓这个世界上绝对没有比妹妹娇喘更好听的声音了。  
Elsa伸手将妹妹的手拉了下来，舔吻着她的手指，“Anna的声音最好听了。”

“别.....等等...你要干什么？”  
虽说四周本就是一片漆黑，但Elsa还是伸手去床头摸到了Anna的眼罩给她戴了上去，这让Anna彻底失去了视觉，她惊慌地握住姐姐的手，无措地四处张望。  
Elsa亲吻着Anna的手背，柔声道“这样你的感觉会更好一点。”  
Elsa褪去了Anna的裤子，轻轻抚摸着那未曾被人造访过的花径，拇指指腹轻轻按在了Anna最为敏感的花核上。  
Anna失去了视觉，触觉便变得极为敏锐，所有的注意力都集中在了私处，当Elsa开始触摸时，她感觉到有一道电流穿过脊髓直通大脑，带来了前所未有的快感。  
“等..等...啊~姐姐...哈~好奇怪的感觉....”Anna推着姐姐的肩膀，但下身带来的酥麻感又让她泻出了几声娇吟。  
“疼吗？”  
“不...不是...就是...很奇怪...”  
“别担心。”  
Elsa亲吻着Anna光滑的小腹，她能感觉得到穴口的濡湿，但还不是时候，贸然挺进会弄疼Anna的，于是她在甬道的入口处不断抚摸挑逗，蜜汁逐渐打湿了Elsa的手指，Anna的身体也在阵阵痉挛。  
“哈...姐姐...Elsa~”Anna被挑逗得浑身瘫软，大脑也因为这阵阵快感而失去了意识，情不自禁地喊出了姐姐的本名。  
“！”Elsa没有犹豫，手指直接探入妹妹的甬道，Anna因为这锥心的疼痛而放声尖叫，原本来在眼眶打转的眼泪瞬间夺眶而出，纤细的腰肢像蛇一样疯狂向上扭动，想要逃离那个带来痛处的地方。  
“对不起...Anna...我太心急了。”自知弄疼妹妹的Elsa立马停止了手上的动作，上前亲吻Anna的双唇，不断安慰着哭声不断的妹妹。  
Anna哭着抱住了姐姐，小哭包的样子把Elsa心疼坏了，被温热所包裹的食指动都不敢动一下，耐心地等待着疼痛过去，直到Anna的哭声变小了一点，Elsa才敢慢慢地向内探索。

原本撕裂般的疼痛逐渐变成了一种难以言喻的快感，被蒙住眼睛的羞耻感和快感一齐向Anna袭来，她感觉自己快要坏掉了，而Elsa原本缓慢进出的手指也逐渐加快了速度，让Anna控制不止的发出娇艳的呻吟。  
“Elsa...Elsa~”  
Elsa从来都不知道，原来Anna叫自己的名字会那么的好听，她对这种感觉着了迷，不禁想要听到更多。  
她的眼睛也早已习惯了黑暗，能看清Anna现在被蒙住眼睛的可怜样子，她的红发散乱地铺在了枕头上，双手紧紧地抓住被单，掀出一道道褶皱。她的嘴无法合拢，不断泻出那令人陶醉的呻吟声，津液顺着嘴角流了下来沾到了枕头上。更要命的是Anna开始摆动腰肢不断迎合着自己的动作，这一幕更加刺激了Elsa的神经，她往那湿得一塌糊涂的花径里又加了一根手指，指腹再次按压上了Anna那敏感的花核，这换来了Anna更加高亢的呻吟声。  
“Anna..”Elsa亲吻着Anna的锁骨，轻咬着她的肩膀，手上的速度也越来越快。  
“等...你..Elsa....你慢一点..”  
Elsa凑到Anna耳边，沙哑着嗓子说“不要。”  
Elsa色气的声音让Anna的心脏停跳了一拍，她的甬道微微紧缩，双腿忍不住夹紧姐姐的腰，Elsa知道她快到了，加快了手上抽插的动作。  
整个房间充斥着Anna的呻吟声和淫靡的水声，更加敏感的触觉和听觉无疑让Anna的神经越来越兴奋，她看不到Elsa，只能感觉得到Elsa在她身体里的手指，而手指在不停地剐蹭按压着内壁的褶皱，刺激太强劲，哭声断断续续地从Anna口中传出，她像即将溺死在情欲里的人一样上前紧紧抱住了Elsa。  
“呜呜...不要了..呜呜...Elsa.....这好可怕啊姐姐....”  
Anna胡乱地摇着头，她太舒服了，Elsa让她太舒服了，她害怕这种致命般的快感，这种感觉会像毒品一样让她沉沦，她会坏掉的！  
好像有什么东西快来了，Anna不受控制地大幅度摆动腰身。  
“...Anna..我爱你..”Elsa从Anna的锁骨开始一路舔吻到耳根，最后轻轻咬住Anna的耳垂。

“啊....哈~Elsa..........”  
内壁骤然紧缩，如浪潮般席卷而来的快感瞬间淹没了Anna的所有感官，她弓起身子开始剧烈地颤抖，身体终究是承受不住高潮袭来的绝顶快感，Anna用力地咬住了姐姐的肩膀。  
Elsa闷哼一声，紧紧抱住了怀中这个紧绷的身体，直到高潮退去，Anna才松开了唇齿，她能尝到血腥味，想必姐姐的肩膀已经被她咬破了吧。  
但她现在没有力气做什么，无法说话无法动弹，只能抱着姐姐不停地喘息。  
Elsa扯过被子盖住妹妹的身体，同时也将眼罩摘了下来，这才发现整个眼罩都已经被Anna的泪水沾湿了。  
Elsa将亲吻着Anna的脸颊，尝到了泪水咸湿的味道，“Anna，你还好吗...”  
Anna没有出声，身体蜷缩在姐姐的怀里不停颤抖，对于第一次的Anna而言，蒙眼什么的实在是太刺激太羞耻了，整个过程她都看不见自己的姐姐，只能感觉得到Elsa在她身上不停地胡来，她有想过扯下眼罩，但是又极度沉迷于这种被剥夺视觉后所带来的极致快感。  
“呜呜呜....姐姐...”冷静下来的Anna抱着Elsa就开始哭，不知道该怎么道歉的Elsa开始手忙脚乱的哄妹妹，又是亲又是抱的，Anna就是哭个不停。  
“对不起Anna...我把你弄疼了吗...还是我哪里没做好。”  
Anna也不知道为什么，反正就是想哭，或许是因为蒙眼而感到羞耻，又或许是因为她终于和姐姐在一起了，她再也不用害怕离开姐姐了。


End file.
